warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sacrifice
For the quest, see The Sacrifice. | polarity = | rarity = Rare | autoDrops = auto }} Sacrifice is a mod that allows a Sentinel to revive its owner at the cost of its own life. Stats Acquisition * Can be obtained at anytime by trading with other players. * During Operation: Ambulas Reborn: obtained from Ergo Glast by trading 75 Animo Beacons. * During Operation: Plague Star: obtained from Nakak in Cetus by trading Operational Supply standing and . Notes * triggers immediately after the master being downed during solo play, or when the Bleedout timer reaches zero when playing in a squad. ** To trigger, must be equipped in a higher-priority (more upper left) slot than (or any Sentinel aggro mod, such as Djinn-specific ), otherwise with any enemies nearby Sentinel will continue attacking them, causing to be suppressed and the master dying without an attempt to be revived. ** More generally, due to the nature of Precept mods, it is best to place Sacrifice in the very upper left slot, so the sentinel will not prioritize using other skills such as or over reviving the player. For example, if a Shade has been modded to prioritize Ghost first, it cannot use Sacrifice to revive its owner until Ghost ends. * does not work during Arbitrations. * does not trigger or Mending Soul. * Equipping both and together on Djinn allows for multiple (potentially infinite) additional revives of the master, provided Djinn is alive and able to complete a revive faster than it will be killed by enemies or any Status Effect damage while the master is bleeding out. This works better with a shorter bleedout timer for the master, so it is not recommended to equip for this approach. This approach will work regardless of the order in which these 2 mods are equipped. * Equipping both ( ) and allows an alive sentinel to revive its master and not be destroyed after the process in cases when (Primed) Regen still has an unused sentinel-revival charge. This approach will work regardless of the order in which these 2 mods are equipped. * As enemies lose aggro to players in bleedout, the Sentinel is very prone to getting destroyed while trying to revive the master. However, the invulnerability period from ( ) will prevent Sacrifice's effect from destroying the Sentinel, that may result in no wasted Sentinel-revival charges of ( ) (because the Sentinel-revival charge would have been consumed either way, either by enemies dealing enough damage to the Sentinel, or by ). Trivia * For a short time after this mod could have been acquired via Transmutation.https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/126550-psa-unintended-modaura-inclusion/ This was due to a bug where all mods, including unreleased ones such as this one, became obtainable through transmutation. This was quickly fixed, but players who obtained the mod this way were allowed to keep them. Media Warframe Sacrifice Primed Regen Update 20.4.1 Patch History *Optimized the Sacrifice precept. *Officially introduced as a reward in Operation: Ambulas Reborn. *Fixed bug where the bleedout timer stops if a sentinel with the sacrifice mod is in the process of reviving a player and dies. *Accidentally made obtainable via Transmutation. }} es:Sacrificio ru:Самопожертвование Category:Mods Category:Sentinel Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Update 10 Category:Penjaga Mods Category:Event Reward